Protective clothing is needed for people who work in harsh environments, for example environments that are short on oxygen and/or have contaminated breathing air. Contamination of the breathing air can result from various causes, such as through smoky air due to fires, through poisonous chemical substances, through biological pathogens, and/or through harmful particles, in particular radioactive particles. In such cases protection of the head is of special significance.